


All That Matters

by wxlfclaws



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Prostitution, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uzumaki Naruto Has Issues, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, What starts off as supposed crack is meant to be taken seriously, every damn body has a tattoo bc why tf not, in which naruto and hinata compete being the mother hen friend, naruto and sasuke are dorks, naruto has a pair of twin brothers, someone tell naruto to stop dying his hair, the uchihas own a body shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxlfclaws/pseuds/wxlfclaws
Summary: Naruto Namikaze's life was hectic and Sasuke Uchiha somehow got added to the chaos.orThese boys find themselves learning more about themselves and each other all while life threw shit at them.
Relationships: Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Uzumaki Naruto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sai & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Quarantine had me looking back at some of my old works and pretty much I've decided to continue writing this story that I started back in 2017. The first 10 chapters are pretty much a revised version from what I originally wrote and then from then onwards I will be planning on writing this story to the very end.
> 
> Also, the term "GL" being thrown around in this chapter means "good looking" btw. 
> 
> This is gonna be my first fic on ao3 so wish me luck I guess. Comments are appreciated but anyways, I hope you all are safe!

Hinata leaned against her uncle's black vintage motorcycle that was given to her a few months ago.

"Ayame is the real MVP for giving you a day off." The purpled haired teen claimed as she gave her companion his helmet.

"No, she isn't, she and her dad forced me to leave the restaurant because they think I work too much. It's not like I have a choice." Naruto emphasized as he pulled his blonde and red dipped dyed hair back in a messy bun.

"I know, but too much work ain't good for you. Everyone is concerned. Ya got little Takara worried about you and she's only like what, four?"

He sighed and played with a loose strand of his bangs. "I hate making her sad y'know? I want to be there for her all the time, though tonight I have to go to my other job..."

"Can't you just not go to Akatsuki today? Those customers treat you like dirt." The Hyuuga pointed to his bandaged neck.

Naruto zipped up his synthetic jacket and pleaded, "It's the only way I can provide for them and myself. I have to go Hina."

She nodded and let go of the subject for now. His other job every now and then was brought up between the two even more so, recently. As worried as she was he was still going to attend that other job.

"Then let's enjoy the time you have left. Your sibs are taking care of Takara, loosen up." She held her helmet above her head and her best friend did the same. Once their headgear was on Naruto sat in the front and held his hand out to Hinata.

"Key?"

"Hell nah! You’re so reckless on the road." 

"Come on, I ain't moving. Hand me the key or we'll be late for the game." He motioned slyly with a smirk.

She clicked her tongue and took out her keys from her pastel purple bomber jacket. 

"Chill. I'll stay in the lanes this time."

"God damn it." She muttered under her breath and sat behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned the key and the chopper roared to life.

###### 

The football season was long over yet an audience was gathered at Konoha High to watch them play against their rival, Sound Prep. They were a sophisticated catholic school that had the best football record on their board. However, when it came to verse the garbage of a school Konoha, (apparently public schools are trash in their opinion) they could not bring them to the ground. 

The event was hosted to fundraise money for both school's prom and graduation. 

It was funny nonetheless; everyone knew it was just to settle the score between the coaches.

"Konoha! Konoha! Konoha! Konoha!"

The crowd of students chanted as their school's team ran onto the field.

Behind them were cheerleaders. From cartwheels, aerials, back handsprings and other gymnastic components, they moved towards the watchers.

"We are the dragons, bursting through the leaf!"

The dragon mascot began doing his own thing as he danced to the cheers.

"We always spit fire and never been beat!"

"Not yesterday or the day before and especially not today!"

"We gotta get the ball or else we'll fall!" 

"Konoha! Konoha!" The crowd chanted again, louder this time around.

"Get that ball!" As the game began the cheerleaders got more enthusiastic.

"Take it take it take it back!" 

"Score, score, score." 

"Touchdown"

"Will of fire"

"Touchdown"

"Will of-"

On the bleachers, Naruto sat with his friends.

"Bruh, I'm so glad all those bitches are on the cheerleading squad. We ain't gotta deal with your fangirls for once." Hinata admitted to Naruto as she tried switching her lighter on.

 _'Shit, the air is too moist out here.'_ She thought to herself. She glared at her unlit cigarette.

Gaara pulled out his raccoon designed lighter and lit it for her. Hinata grinned at him and placed it between her glossed lips.

"I thank the Lord for such a blessing. It's about time I had a break from them." Naruto whined as he slumped on the bleacher.

"For real," Sai chimed in and flipped his extensions.

"I swear you've tried everything to get rid of them. Even in sophomore year when you and Hinata pretended to date. It just got worse because Hinata was a freshman." Neji explained to the group.

"They trashed my freaking gym clothes, man! They thought they were slick too. I found out who did it and got my payback." The female Hyuuga exclaimed after placing her cigarette in the middle of her two fingers.

"Is that why Haruka went bald?" Sai asked eagerly.

"That was you?!" The Namikaze almost yelled.

"Mhm hm. I'm proud of my work. She became a bald-headed bitch, that's what happens when you play games with me." A glint was visible in her eyes and a Cheshire cat smile was on her face. The people near who was not associated with Hinata, shivered.

The group of teens decided to finally start paying attention to the football game and as expected, the score between the schools was awfully close.

The Namikaze, on the other hand, lost his focus on the game when his eyes locked on a duckbutt.

"Yooo, you guys to your left," Naruto said and manifold pairs of eyes turned their heads.

"What am I looking at...ohh, duckbutt actually left his house. I wonder if Itachi forced him to interact with the real world." Hinata speculated taking a drag.

"We should call him over he looks like he'll kill someone if he has to third wheel any longer. " Sai suggested. He snorted as the Uchiha's friends Suigetsu and Karin were making out.

"You bet and damn he is GL up close." Naruto took Hinata's piece of tobacco and put it in his mouth. He slid his hands in his windbreaker and made his way over to the opposite side of the stands.

When he got close to the trio, the albino stopped touching his girlfriend and attempted to trip the senior.

Naruto saw his foot there and laughed as he walked over it.

"Try better next time dickwad." Naruto blew smoke in his face and the white-haired teen coughed uncontrollably. Karin yelled at the Namikaze although he paid her no mind.

 _'Sorry not sorry.'_

Naruto chuckled quietly. He faced the raven who quirked a dark eyebrow.

"Hey, Sasuke wanna sit with me and my buds over there?" Naruto suggested, directing his head in the direction of where his friends sat.

The Uchiha scrunched his eyebrows further. He had seen the red-blonde a few times at his family's tattoo and piercing shop. He was tight with Itachi, Shisui, and Obito but never talked to him personally. It was probably since he did not work there. He was never acknowledged by the rowdy teenager.

They knew each other yet they did not.

"You've seen me at Tobi's. I am the one and only Naruto Namikaze." Naruto flared his arms around.

"So you're the idiot fishcake those three keep talking about." Sasuke smirked as the one with the food topping of a name, crushed his cancer stick below his shoe and puffed his cheeks.

"Idiot? Fishcake? I'll have you know Naruto sounds much more pleasant than Sasugay." He said getting up in Sasuke's grill, clapping his hands.

His nose twitched at the scent of the blonde's menthol breath.

He grunted (the Uchiha way of laughing) at how the older one was being and replied, "Hn. At least my name isn't Narutoe."

The obsidian-eyed male received the are-you-serious-look.

"Boi bye! And I do not mean B-O-Y I mean B-O-I!" Naruto got up from the bench. 

"Are you not the one who came to me in the first place?" Sasuke questioned smugly, crossing his arms.

"Y-you.. Ugh, whatever just follow me, Saucey." The occupant with kiss tan skin grumbled and turned around.

"As if I'd follow an idiot." The raven whispered. His eyes scanned the place where shark boy and lava girl were sucking the life out of each other. He sighed and noticed Naruto was waiting for him to come over to his buddies.

It was either he continued to be a spare tire or hang out with the blue-eyed idiot and his friends.

He hesitated and looked at the pair one last time.

 _'Blue-eyed idiot it is.'_ Sasuke decided.


	2. 02

"Pff, oh my goodness! The great Uchiha has such a weak stomach!" Naruto laughed at Sasuke who was emptying out his guts after they had reached their destination.

The game had finished with Konoha winning and the score being 52-49.

Hinata's parents were out of town and she wanted to chill with her friends and the new addition. She decided to ride with Neji on his motorcycle while Gaara and Sai carpooled. Naruto was way ahead of them on Hinata’s motorcycle with Sasuke on board.

He went over the speed limit and Sasuke was so winded by the end of the severe fifteen minutes. The usual time to reach the Hyuga residence from school was thirty minutes and they made in half the time.

The raven wiped his mouth and tried to walk to the one laughing at his pain to only stumble.

"S-shut up! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be like this!"

"You can barely walk!"

"That's not the point idiot!"

The red-blonde calmed himself a bit and went to slump the other's arm on his shoulder. He approached the glass doors of the expensive house and pulled out a key, unlocking the door.

"Why do you have the key to her house?" Sasuke inquired once he fell heavily on the couch.

"The real question is why wouldn't I?" Naruto countered back flopping beside him. A few minutes later the front doors finally opened revealing everybody else.

"Damn Uchiha, Naruto had you unprepared," Sai smirked sitting on the lone sofa. He gained a glare in return and did not let his smirk falter. Gaara and Neji joined in on teasing Sasuke, making his eyebrow twitch.

"It was nothing really." He admitted to them.

"Oh? So, looking paler than normal is really nothing and you could handle Naru's riding?" Hinata added as she placed a bag on the coffee table and sat on Naruto's lap.

"I always look-"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and sang, "Why the fuck you lyin' why you always ly-"

"Okay okay, maybe I puked.." The raven confessed and the gang chuckled.

Neji began to speak, "At least you didn’t pass out like this one over there when he first got a taste of Naruto's skills," He jabbed his thumb in Sai's direction.

"Hey! It's not my fault."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to smirk.

###### 

Lana Del Rey played softly in the background as Hinata got everyone hooked on weed.

"I swear if Itachi finds out.." Sasuke trailed off blowing smoke from his lips.

"He'll only know if you tell him besides, this ain’t like the cheap stuff it’s the real deal." Neji claimed, placing his feet up on the stand. 

The Uchiha gazed at Naruto. He was in his own little world consumed by cannabis. He was a pro at smoking it compared to the raven. 

By the time Hinata had given him a joint to try, he was in a coughing fit. It was embarrassing, to say the least. For the red-blonde, he was a natural. Inhaling and exhaling ever so gracefully. For some reason, the sight appeared delightfully exquisite. 

The song “Freak” came on from the burned CD and it fit the mood perfectly. It was the last touch to the masterpiece in front of him.

Alright he did not just think that about the blue-eyed idiot. He totally did not. The thought did not even happen. Nope, not today.

Naruto took his last huff and turned his squinted eyes at Sasuke.

**'Leather black and eyes of blue'**

That was the line that played in the room the moment Naruto looked at him.

The Uchiha did not remove his gaze from the striking eyes that stared through him. They appeared dull, it was probably from the high.

"GL You're staring, hard. Take a picture it’ll last longer." Naruto muttered leaning his head back on the sofa.

"Tsk. Don’t get ahead of yourself." Sasuke declared turning away. A light tint of pink coated his cheeks. Whether it was from how attractive the other looked or the fact he was being called good looking, he did not know. Or rather he was not willing to admit either.

###### 

"Let's play strip ping pong" The lavender eyed female exclaimed, putting her joint down.

The occupants besides Sasuke all rolled their eyes at her. It was such a normal occurrence for her to add the word 'strip' to any game they played, it did not surprise them anymore.

On the other hand, the newcomer was shaken up by the title of the game he knew all too well.

If a point was given to the opposing side, it was required to take off a piece of clothing and the game continued until someone was nude first. Itachi and Shisui played it all the time, which was troublesome especially when Obito wanted to join in.

He.

Was.

Thirty.

Five.

For.

Goodness.

Sakes.

Naruto saw his reaction and grinned saying, "You scared Sasugay?"

The raven straightened his postured and returned the gesture. "Like I would be. I could beat you any day." He announced, walking beside the other as the group was led to the game room of the large house.

The red-blonde crossed his arms.

"Ima make you choke on your words, Uchiha!"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. You are so on" and that was when clothes went flying.

###### 

Sweat travelled down the foreheads of both teens as they gripped the handles of their rackets.

Long ago, Hinata, Gaara, Neji and Sai stopped playing and decided to watch the interesting competition.

Each player had seven points, making it a draw. The first one to make it to eleven would be the winner. That is if it were a regular game of ping pong, but there was no way both parties had that much fabric on them to make it to that number.

Both only had their boxers on.

Naruto had no problem showing his body. He was used to people seeing him exposed.

Though, Sasuke was not taking it so well.

His cheeks were a cherry red and he cursed his bloodline for making him so damn pale.

His eyes followed the variety of tattoos that were on Naruto’s figure and he had discovered another piercing on him. Naruto already an eyebrow one and now on his nipples as well.

Sasuke only had one inked image on his entire body and a standard and upper lobe piercing. Seeing the other with that much surprised him. Though, he somewhat felt like he should not have been shocked because all of Naruto's companions had both accessories.

Sasuke wanted to know the meanings behind all his tattoos. From the detailed inked fox that covered the majority of his left arm to even the swirl like ink on his toned stomach. Naruto moved around so much that it was hard to see all the details of his biggest one, the feudal tattoo on his back that ended at the top of his right shoulder.

There were so many tattoos yet, those were the ones that caught his eye the most.

Not only that but a bandage was also attached firmly on Naruto's neck, making Sasuke ponder as to what could have happened.

He wanted to ask yet he did not want to ruin the atmosphere that was already in motion. He could always bring it up next time.

Just as the Namikaze was ready to throw in the ping pong ball, his eyes widened. He grabbed his attire from the floor.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot! I gotta go! Sorry, pretty boy, we’ll have to finish this later." He said as he rushed out the room, barely getting his pants on by how fast he was moving.

Sasuke found himself to be quite bummed out since for once he felt like he was enjoying something. However, he squashed down the feeling and began to also put on his clothes, following the red-blonde.

"Calm down, Naru. I'll get you there." Gaara mentioned and went to the front door. He got his car keys out.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, placing his shirt above his head.

"Work." Naruto vaguely described.

"At this time?" The raven questioned, however, the red-blonde disregarded him and said his goodbyes running out.

Once he was seated in Gaara's car he sighed, staring at his lap.

"How long will you keep doing this? We both know you can't keep this up forever." The Sabaku said. 

"We go through this every time. You know my answer." Naruto concluded and the rest of the car ride was in silence.

The redhead knew he could not stop the decisions his friend made regardless, that did not stop his uneasiness.

It was so dreadful to see him struggle. He had a lot on his plate. It was overflowing to be exact.

He had lived a life that was filled with unbelievable hardships. Gaara wondered how Naruto was still sane.

Nevertheless, he knew that was what made Naruto strong. He had and has been enduring and enduring in hopes for a brighter future.

Gaara caught a glance of the other before turning on an intersection.

Naruto was just so admirable, there was not any other person like him.

The redhead entered a part of town where the rich dominated said territory.

The Hokage's realm.

A placed filled with casinos, strip clubs, sex hotels and fancy restaurants.

He pulled in front of a black building that had red clouds designed over it. A huge sign above the entrance read “Akatsuki”

Naruto got out of the car, waving to Gaara as he drove off. He stepped inside his workplace and the secretary greeted him, "Hey 'Ruto I haven't seen you in a minute."

"Same to you Anko," He joked, pressing his elbow on the front desk, leaning forwards.

"Do I have a request again?" He added gazing down at the woman who shuffled multiple papers.

"Of course you do, you’re Naruto after all." She bragged.

It was true, he was a special worker who brought the most pleasure to his clients.

He hated his job but he needed the money and to get it he had to be the best of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit applying html codes are tedious


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual content, sex work

Anko told Naruto that he would be having Mr. A as his client; a wealthy man from Kumo who was visiting Konoha for some time.

He had demanded to get the red-blonde nearly every day of this week after getting a glimpse of him at the strip club.

No, Naruto was not a stripper. It just so happened on that day, he had to fill in for someone in the other wing of Akatsuki.

He ran in the shadows.

The prostitution part of the organization.

Only a select few got a taste of this section due to the secrecy about it.

He walked into the change room and was met with Konan holding an outfit.

"Mr. A would like for you to be dressed in this." She said giving the clothes to the younger. She grasped his hand, giving him a stimulant before walking out.

Naruto exhaled softly and changed into his new attire that consisted of a long transparent V-neck cardigan, a black lace thong that was one size too small and fishnet leggings that showed his long legs. Mid ankle strap heels were worn comfortably on his feet.

He placed the drug in his mouth. He was glad to have told his problem to the company leaders, Yahiko and Nagato. Had he not done so; Konan would not have provided him with the pills used to make him feel aroused.

He had been in the business for five years and that had numbed him. It even got to the point of him having to fake his moans to satisfy his customers. Either there was something wrong with him or the majority of his customers had a terrible stroke game. He went with the latter.

The red-blonde greeted his fellow comrades in the industry while his shoes clacked against the floor.

His hips naturally swayed adding more grace to his strides.

When he entered the room a very tall dark-skinned man sat on the bed with an ominous grin.

His platinum hair was slicked back, and his facial hair was freshly cut.

In a couple of seconds, Naruto's head was in between the man's legs.

 _'He's even worse than yesterday.'_ He pondered. Nowadays all he hosted were rough men. It had been a long time since he got someone who would be gentle with him. Though, he did not care. If he got his money in the end, everything would be fine.

Naruto figured out what the man wanted and began to unzip his pants.

It must have taken too long because in the next moment the red-blonde was slapped across the face. It was so hard that he collapsed from his previous position on his knees.

"Hurry the fuck up, bitch." Mr. A hollered and gripped onto the dyed strands of hair to bring Naruto off the floor. He undid his pants himself and thrust his member into the other’s mouth. He groaned at the warmth on his penis.

Naruto not having it added his teeth in retaliation. Usually, he would hold back his anger however Mr.A was getting on his nerves lately.

The older cussed out and gripped onto Naruto’s hair harshly.

“You better fucking suck me off properly bitch. You’re lucky I like you.” Mr.A demanded and slammed it deeper down Naruto's mouth.

Gagging was not a problem either he long ago lost his gag reflex. Bitter white fluid started to fill between his lips, regardless Mr. A did not remove his size.

"What a good mouth you have, slut. Great stress reliever by the way." He admitted and finally let go of his bind on Naruto.

He swallowed every bit of cum and wiped his chin, giving a smug smirk.

"No wonder you are the best of the best." The wealthy man complimented and picked up the lightweight.

He ripped Naruto's tights and flipped him over, taking off his underwear.

"I'm glad you have followed my instructions from day one, that the only noises you are to make are from my doings. I will make the whole building know who your master is."

Naruto resisted rolling his eyes. _‘The walls are soundproof dumbass.’_ He thought with a quiet sigh.

The foreign man put on the condom and shoved his dick into the firm ass without preparation.

Naruto was already loose from the night prior, but this was an act.

He had to get it together.

The drugs were not doing enough.

Next time he would have to ask for something stronger.

His acting skills awakened, and he mustered a yell and arched his back. It turned the man on. His sex drive switched from low to high. Again, he tugged the dyed hair and pushed his erection in and out of the leaner frame without mercy.

The vicious sexual intercourse went on for the rest of the night. For the time being, he was exclusive to Mr.A so he was not expecting any more clients to appear. The only good part of the exclusivity was that he got paid more.

###### 

Tired blue eyes scanned the empty room.

Naruto looked down at the cash scattered on the mattress.

"$600..wow that's the most he has given me." His raspy voice echoed in the room. He attempted to clear his throat.

Lately Naruto was debating if he should quit working at Ichiraku’s. He loved working there and had been an employee even before Akatsuki. Ayame and her father were great people but the difference in pay between the two places was so far apart it was ridiculous.

He was able to pay off bills and other expenses in sex work. Being in the food industry provided him with pocket money he could spend on himself. If he worked more at Akatsuki he would still be able to have pocket money if not more on the side to save for either a bigger place for his family or even a car.

His mind raced through the pros and cons and he deeply sighed. Money was always a priority and as much as he convinced himself that he was willing to continue using his body to do it he did not want to do this forever.

He sighed once more.

His jaw was worn out from the events that had transpired hours ago. Though, for his legs, he was going to have to deal with it.

He stumbled to the connected washroom. That was one of the good sides of Akatsuki. They had high-quality prostitution services compared to other places like The Sound.

Naruto quickly showered and dressed in yesterday's outfit.

His phone read that it was 7:30 a.m, luckily it was Saturday.

He had to get home. He checked his pockets and clicked his tongue when he did not feel his bus/train pass. Now he had no choice but to walk.

The area he lived in, Red light district, was not that far from the Hokage's Realm in Naruto terms. An hour walk was nothing to him but, with him limping it was going to take a while.

He pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket and a fox designed lighter.

The lit tobacco hung loosely between his teeth.

###### 

Naruto quietly went into his apartment. It had two bedrooms, a tiny kitchen, a bathroom and a living room.

He checked the first bedroom where his younger twin brothers slept.

He snorted at the way Kyuubi was sleeping compared to Kazuya. It was a shared bed. The latter was closer to the wall while the former was just about to fall off.

Naruto propped the oldest twin properly on the bed, closer to the other. His eyes gained a light in them from looking at how peacefully the two were sleeping.

He left the room and went to his own.

A small lump was under the covers. He pulled a bit of the comforter down and smiled when he saw a child that almost mirrored his features.

"Takara," He whispered, gently caressing her cheek.

Light snores were heard. He brushed a dark blonde strand from her face. He sat there admiring how precious the four-year-old was.

He diverted his attention from her to his drawer. He opened it and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. The creases looked ready to tear. He delicately held it in his hands to read it.

Naruto let out a shaky breath. He read the paper over and over and still, it felt like yesterday when he found it laying on his nightstand all those years ago. He reached in his other drawer and a necklace with a blue crystal was in the middle. He played with it in his palm.

He missed his father. Yet he knew the place he rested, was a place where he was happy.

His parents were together.

But why did they have to leave him and his brothers alone?

It wasn't fair.

It never was.

Small hands travelled to his face wiping the tears he did not realize were pouring profusely.

A high-pitched voice squeaked, "Daddy, why you crying?"

"I'm not." He said despite that they both knew it was a lie.

The beads of water were evident.

Takara wiped her father's tears and hugged him.

She did not understand why he was feeling sad but maybe her hugs would fix it.

"Don't be sad daddy."


	4. 04

The Namikaze residence was rowdy like normal on weekday mornings.

The eldest twin was brushing his burgundy hair in the bathroom as he heard multiple harsh knocks on the door.

"Kazuya I swear to Kaguya if you don’t open the door right now, I’ll piss on your astronomy project!" Kyuubi yelled, having his hand between his legs while pacing. He needed to pee bad and his brother was taking his sweet time in the bathroom fixing his goddamn hair. 

"You wouldn't dare." That was the statement said from the other side.

"Oh, I will if you don't let me take a wee wee!"

Kazuya's eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed his comb and unlocked the door. He glared at Kyuubi as he brushed passed him and entered the urination station.

Kazuya walked into the kitchen to see Naruto begging Takara to put on her sweater.

"Please, 'Kara?" The red-blonde pleaded, holding the fuzzy Sailor Moon hoodie. He had acquired it from the time Itachi purchased it for Takara's birthday a few months ago.

"But daddy it's not cold!" she whined, crossing her arms as she swung her small legs under the island she was placed on.

"It gets cold in the mornings. When it warms up later in the day you can take it off okay?" Naruto reasoned as his daughter continued to pout. Regardless, she tugged it above her head with the help of her father.

Naruto sighed in relief and turned to his brother who scavenging through the fridge for food. However, the food storage was practically empty.

"Naru..you forgot to do grocery again," Kazuya muttered with a sigh.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck mentally cursing himself and said, "Ahh, sorry. Hehe..I'll try to do it as soon as possible. But there are still items in the cupboards."

The younger opened the cabinets.

Instant ramen.

More instant ramen.

And more instant ramen filled the space.

Kazuya closed it in defeat.

"Naru can I do the groceries instead? I mean.." He tried thinking of something. The sole adult in the apartment was not the best at cooking. Plus, the unhealthy foods fitted in his budget. They were affordable and lasted longer and there were times where some healthy options were made and bought however it was every now and then.

Though on occasion, Hinata would whip up some of her homemade recipes that the Namikazes adored.

Naruto did try to cook what he could when he was able to but just like Hinata it was on occasion.

"I've told you plenty of times Kazu, no, I-"

"You can't do everything by yourself Naruto!" Kazuya blurted out startling the pair before him.

He rarely raised his voice. Except for his relatives knowing the talkative version of him, he was silent outside of his home. Nevertheless, in his household, he never voiced out his opinion in such a distraught tone.

The eighteen-year-old remained quiet, gazing down at his worked-up brother.

"I want to help too. Even Kyuubi. Watching you overwork yourself to provide for us, hurts. I-I want to contribute. Then you don't have to work as hard. Just let me do this one task." Kazuya pleaded while clutching his shirt.

Naruto gaped at him.

He took a deep breath in then exhaled and picked Takara up from the island, putting her down on her two feet.

"It's not any of your faults. No one could have prevented what happened. This is the life I chose to help us survive and if it means overworking myself to the bone, I'll do it."

Kazuya began to speak but Naruto raised his hand to stop him.

"If you really want to help out, I'll let you do the groceries but with Kyuubi's help. Deal?" Naruto finished and Kazuya nodded, allowing a full-blown smile to coat his features.

Naruto was glad his brothers cared deeply for him. He noted that maybe it was time to rely on them a bit more, they were no longer babies.

Kyuubi stumbled in the kitchen with his bed hair and wrinkled clothes.

Naruto took that back, no matter what they would always be his baby brothers.

Some things needed to be left for him to do yet he would let this one slide. If he did not, who knows how much nagging he would get from Kazuya.

"Morning Naru, Kara." The scarlet yawned and grabbed a package of ramen. He did the necessary instructions to prepare it.

He chugged it down at an excessively fast pace and grabbed his backpack.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Naruto questioned in an amused tone. It had been a while since he saw his brother this hasty.

"The soccer team sign-ups are before school and I want to join. I might as well make my last year worthwhile." He exclaimed with a playful grin. His sharp teeth poked out.

"Good for you Kyuu. I hope you make the team." Naruto encouraged.

"Me too!" A squeaky voice added.

Kazuya mumbled a couple of words under his breath and left the kitchen.

Naruto watched in confusion as his brother dismissed himself. He shook his head then turned back to Kyuubi.

"Kankuro is picking me up since Shukaku is also signing up. I asked Kazu if he wanted a ride to school early and he said no."

"Is that so?" The red-blonde remarked.

Kyuubi shrugged then said, "Yeah. Anyways gotta blast!"

Before Naruto could tell his brother to give his greeting to Gaara's older sibling, Kyuubi was gone.

###### 

Naruto held his daughter's hand firmly as they crossed the road. They were approaching a local daycare where a close friend of Obito worked at.

When they got inside the center, whispers filled the air.

"Is that the child's older brother?"

"I hope so."

"Actually, I heard that's her father."

"No way. He's so young."

"I feel bad for that little girl."

"Her father's a punk."

"I wonder what the mother is like."

From there, Naruto attempted to block out the whispers of the mothers that were at the daycare to drop off their children, by crouching down to his daughter's level to speak to her.

"I love you ‘Kara, play nice okay?"

Naruto kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"Love you too daddy! Bye bye!" She hugged him and went to her friends that were hanging by the cubbies.

Naruto stood up and was met with Rin smiling warmly at him.

"Hey, Naruto how have you been?" The woman in her early thirties asked.

"You saw me yesterday." The red-blonde deadpanned and held the straps of his backpack.

"I know. Though it doesn't hurt to ask." She chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm good." He gave her his classic grin and left the daycare in a hurry, waving her off. He dreaded making Rin worry about him.

He slowed down his speed walking realizing there was no need to rush since Mr. Hatake was frequently late. It was from his teacher reading those porn novels that he carried around with him.

The Namikaze dashed through the halls avoiding the girls who always wanted something to do with him. He did not understand why they liked him in the first place. To some extent, he understood it was from his looks and perhaps because he looked like he cared about what he wore compared to the other guys, but he could not come to terms with the ‘hype’. He did recall Hinata telling him it was of how he acted. He could come off as flirty sometimes, even without realizing it.

On another note, he thought he was not anything special. He was just a dude with many issues and those who admired him were seeing an illusion.

They never knew the different aspects of him.

They only saw the happy go lucky Naruto Namikaze.

He was knocked out of his pondering when he collided with someone. They were on the ground collecting their textbooks and Naruto decided to help.

It was his fault for not paying attention to where he was going.

"Oh shit, sorry!" He said truthfully, picking up the heavy math hardcover that belonged to the figure.

"Uh, no worries."

Naruto paused.

That voice.

Kiba Inuzuka. His former best friend.

The boy with the red triangles going down his cheeks bit his lip as he accepted his belonging.

"Thanks.." He trailed off.

Naruto nodded at him awkwardly and made his way to class. The worst part was that he and the Inuzuka were headed to the same homeroom.

Kiba followed behind him leaving a huge gap to separate them.

Mr. Hatake was still not present. Naruto took this opportunity to be seated next to Sasuke. Prior to doing so, he checked the room for Hinata, yet she was not spotted. Every day she arrived before Naruto and if she did not that meant she probably was not going to show up for the remainder of the period. She had her days where she wanted to ditch in the mornings and would appear during lunch.

Sasuke raised his head from his phone and hummed to acknowledge his presence. Naruto clicked his tongue.

"Is that how you say hello?"

"Hn."

"Oh my fucking god. Say 'Hn' one more time."

"Hn."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Not literally. Fuck your Uchiha-ness."

"Uchiha-ness isn't a word."

Naruto gasped dramatically.

"Sasugay has finally used a sentence."

"Idiot stop calling me that." Sasuke's dark eyebrow twitched at the nickname. He had a playful grin on his face. It startled many of his classmates since he never wore any other expression than an unamused one.

"What was that Sasugay?"

The sound of a ruler smacking a desk shut the two up.

"Are you both done flirting?" Mr.Hatake's surgical mask shifted upwards showing that he had his face set in a smirk.

The Uchiha nearly choked on his saliva and the Namikaze let out a laugh.


End file.
